


Everything’s Archie

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, One Shot Collection, Story Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: Where my other Archie stories go, but also includes stories from my two main Archie universes





	Everything’s Archie

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Fictional Frontier universe (referred to hereafter as the FF ‘verse). No real spoilers as this chapter probably won’t be included in that story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features floating timelines,four canon characters,and an OC

_Sheila Wu_

_January 14,1996_

He first noticed Sheila in English class during the autumn of their sophomore year. She was working on an essay about Keats that Mr.Lington had assigned to them. She called him once or twice for homework help,and he’d thought that was it.

Until last week. She and Nancy Woods were going to Pop’s for dinner,and needed some company. Nancy was bringing Chuck,but Sheila wanted to bring Lou.

Nancy and Sheila arrived at Lou’s house at 5:00 on the dot. The drive was uneventful,and soon enough they arrived at Pop’s. Chuck was already there.

After they ordered their meals,Sheila attempted to make small talk with Lou.

 


End file.
